


All That Glitters, Isn't Golden

by VioletAmet



Series: Dead Woman Walking [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: A small story, for my FNV courier.[I'm sure peeps might have caught where the title has come from, but for those that don't, it's from a music video, "The House Always Wins". The chorus is beautiful~.]





	All That Glitters, Isn't Golden

It was all for a chip, Vera thought, with a wry smile. ED-E beeped as he hovered over her silver hair, pointing towards the tall tower in the distance, that lit up the night sky of the Mojave.

The face of the man that shot her, and left her for dead in that shallow grave, was burned into her brain, that is still somehow together, with some pieces of that bullet lodged inside. People often say "Don't shoot the messenger," but no one ever told anyone, "Don't shoot the courier."

What a thankless job, she thought.

All for a chip.

What a stupid reason, to kill a mailman for.

Ah well, she thought, as she got up from the ground, and adjusted her coat. Would it be worth it, to hunt this man for revenge, or mind her own business?

If the day ever comes, that Vera crosses paths with that man again, who knows. She hopes that it may never come, while she travels the Mojave.


End file.
